Two Birds (T O R I to T O R I)
by LadyRitsu
Summary: A story about the growing bond between Goku and his infant child, Gohan. The title "Untitled" has been changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! For those of you who don't know me my name is LadyRitsu! This is not my first fanfiction but this is my third or fourth story I have written for DBZ. I hope you all like it. To be perfectly honest, I have not come up with a title yet. Nor do I have any idea where I am going with this. But I do plan for the story to take place before DBZ begins. For this story, I think I'm gonna need a Betareader...or whatever they are called. If you are interested please PM. Once again, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **DIZCLAIMER: DBZ is owned by a wonderful man named Akira Toriyama, Funianimation, Toei Animation and Fuji TV. Please support its official release.**

Having a kid for the first time is one of the things Goku never had in mind. But here he is, holding his son for the first time. He looked so small and fragile, Goku cannot believe he was his. Then again, Goku cannot understand how the fragile little creature is his son.

"But where did he come from?" Goku asks the nurse. At the inquiry, the nurse had no idea whether to chuckle at the new father or raise an eyebrow quizzically at him. Upon seeing the seriousness on the young man's face instead, had enough sense to smile and say, "He's yours. That's all you need to know." With that remark, the nurse finished gathering the used, empty plates and other eating utensils and left the room.

Goku frowns. She still didn't answer his question.

"But why is he so small? How come he can't talk?" Goku had a million questions. Which is a rare thing for Goku. For he never is the one to ask questions. His wife, Chi-chi, who is sleeping on the hospital bed after her labor could not answer them all.

"He's only a baby, Goku." His father- in- law says gently, "Don't worry. He will get bigger later."

Goku looks down at his sleeping son. So that's what he is. A baby. That answers one question. Goku begins to recall a time how his grandfather told him how babies were small and fragile and needed to be given special care.

" _So you have to be gentle with them if you get one."_ His wise grandfather told him.

Slowly, Goku begins to put everything together piece by piece.

"So…he's a baby?"

The Ox King nods.

"And…he's my son?"

"Yes," the Ox King replies.

"Then…" Goku pauses for a second to think, "I have to take care of him….because…I'm his daddy?"

"Yes," the Ox King repeats.

Goku stares down at the sleeping child in his arms. A daddy. That is what he is now. Goku had more pressing questions to ask his father- in- law, but he decides to set those thoughts aside for later. Goku then smiles down at the child, "Okay, then lil' fella! My name is Goku and I'm your daddy!"

At that moment, the infant twitched and gradually turns his tiny head. He slowly opens his eyes.

Goku cannot help but to grin ear to ear. "Hey!" Goku cries excitedly, "he's awake!"

Then, then baby squirms and a small, monkey tail pops out from the blankets.

"He has a tail too!" Goku blinks several times in surprise. "Weird," he adds. Since he was a boy, Goku had thought that all boys had a tail. But after he, Krillin, and Master Roshi went to a hot spring together one day, he realized that it was only he who had a tail. Yet he never questioned it. Until now. How come the baby has a tail?

"Yeah," the Ox King says, "He's more like you than you'd thought he'd be."

"Hmm," Goku says as he watches the baby staring at him. He smiles, "I guess,"

 **Well? How was that? I'm not sure how I feel about how this chapter turned out. But please, read and review! Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello gain! and Happy New Year! Sorry for taking a while to upload another chapter. Thank you guys for your review! I'm glad that there is someone out there who is enjoying the story! Thank you! And without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z is all own by Funinimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and a wonderful man named Akira Toriyama please support its official release.** _

The next day, the Son family received the news that they could go home. Which Goku is personably most excited about since he found out that he does not like hospital food. Not only is it completely tasteless they gave very small portions every time. Goku considers it the most inhuman thing to ever do to somebody.

"We get to go home, buddy!" Goku says to the baby through the window since the infant is kept at the nursery. Goku is not sure if the baby had heard him since he is fast asleep.

"Babies sleep a lot, don't they?" Goku says to himself.

He returns to the room his wife is occupying. He opens the door and finds Chi-Chi fully dressed and packing her belongings. Goku's father in law is going to pick them up, since the Son family does not own a car.

"How's the baby?" Chi-Chi asks.

Goku takes a seat on a chair next to the bed. "He's sleeping." He replies. "Is that all babies do? Do they sleep a lot?"

Chi-Chi folds another piece of clothing and places it in her small luggage, "They do but when they get a bit bigger they get to do a lot of things."

"Oh," Goku says. "I see…" then he gets up.

"Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asks.

"Well, I'm going to go train for a while, why?"

Chi-Chi stares at him, "Are you serious, Goku? It will be the baby's first day at home!"

Goku raises an eyebrow. Chi-Chi had never acted this way when it comes to training. Why is she acting like this now?

"But I'm only going to be training for a couple of hours." He says.

Tears slowly form on the young woman's eyes, "Goku! It will be the baby's first day at home and I want you to be part of it! It's important! You can't miss out!"

Goku still did not understand. He isn't going to 'completely' miss out. He just isn't going to be home for couple of hours. What is wrong with that?

"But it will be fine, Chi-Chi." He says.

He heads towards the window, and opens the windows, "It'll only be a couple of hours!" He calls out from his flying cloud, which appears instantly outside the window.

"G-Goku!" Chi-Chi cries, "Don't you dare!"

But the spiky-haired young man jumps out the window, "Bye Chi-Chi! I'll be home soon!" he calls out and flies away.

Chi-Chi clenches her teeth and slams her fist on the bed, "G-Goku!" she cries. At that point, the door opens and in comes in her smiling father, "Hey, Chi-Chi! Sorry I'm late- " he stops short on his sentence, his smile gone.

"W-What's wrong, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi slowly recollects herself, "It's Goku, Papa!"

"Oh," is his response. Then he scratches his head, "Okay?"

Chi-Chi gathers her things and walks out the door, "I can't believe him! How can he just miss out on the baby's first day at home?!"

The king follows his daughter and takes the bag away from her. She sighs, "Time to get the baby then…"

About two hours later, the Son family, with the exception of Goku arrive home. The ox king has decided to stay with the Son family for a while to help out with the baby. Chi-Chi, decided to give the baby a quick tour of the house, but noticing the baby is still asleep she decides to place him in his new crib instead.

After seeing Chi-Chi doing some chores, the ox king assumes that Chi-Chi had forgotten about Goku but he is wrong. For the new mother went on a cleaning rampage and completely ignored her father. This never happened before, so the Ox King decides it is best not to bother his daughter.

He sighs, "Ah Goku…" he says to himself, "You better watch yourself…Chi-Chi isn't going to be soft anymore."

As promised, Goku did return from his training before dinner. He cheerfully jumps down from Nimbus and walks into the house. "Chi-Chi! I'm home!" he says.

He takes off his shoes and places them neatly by the door. "Chi-Chi?" Goku calls again, "Are you outside?" But he knows his wife couldn't be outside. It is starting to go dark and Chi-Chi is never outside the house after dark. He walks into the living room. Nobody is there.

He heads towards the kitchen, "Is dinner ready yet?" to his surprise, the kitchen is empty. His stomach growls. "Oh," he says, and rubs his belly.

Where could Chi-Chi be? And where is dinner?

Then Goku had an idea, "Chi-Chi? Are you pooing? Is it okay if I serve myself some dinner, already? I'm starving!"

No reply. Goku frowns. He hears a door creak and Chi-Chi walks out from a room. The room Goku and his father-in-law prepared for the baby. He smiles, "Hi Chi-Chi! Is dinner ready yet?"

Chi-Chi did not reply. She walks past him. An action that perplexes the young man, "Chi-Chi?" he asks.

Still, no reply. The young woman only walks into the kitchen and begins to wash some dishes. At this point Goku feels like he has done something wrong, but what?

"Chi-Chi?" he asks again, "Are you okay? Did something happen? Is the baby alright?"

Chi-Chi sharply turns her head at her husband, "So now you remember about our son?!" she remarks angrily.

Chi-Chi stops washing the dish, dries her hands with a drying cloth and folds her arms across her chest, her lips pouting.

"I can't believe you, Goku!" she cries, "We have to be there for every little thing that happens to our son! And this is one of those days! And you missed it!" Again, Goku sees tears forming in her eyes. He feels bad.

"You missed it!" she repeats and then unexpectedly, she begins to cry.

"Ch-Chi-Chi!" Goku cries in desperation. He is panicking. He has no idea what to do for Chi-Chi hardly ever cries. He had seen her cry but only three times since they had been together. Once, at the tournament where they first fought. Second, the day of their wedding. And thirdly, the day Chi-Chi realized she was pregnant.

"P-Please don't cry!" Goku pleas, "I don't like it when you cry!"

Goku begins to think. _Come on, what makes her happy?_ An idea pops into his head. He cups his wife's teary face and kisses her on her forehead. This makes her blush and immediately stops crying.

"Wh-wha?"

Goku smiles, "There, are ya feeling better?" Chi-Chi loves it when Goku kisses her. It somehow makes her feel better. Goku can be forwardly affectionate when he wants to be. Chi-Chi suddenly goes pale and she begins to collapse in her husband's arms. "Chi-Chi!" he cries.

Chi-Chi places her hand on her forehead and tries to stand up only for her feet to collapse instantly on her. "I-I think I'm just tired…" Chi-Chi mumbles. Goku slowly steadies her, "Go easy on yourself…" he says.

He lifts her up and carries her to the kitchen table. Using his feet he wraps his foot around the ankle of the chair and pulls it towards him, then, he gently places Chi-Chi down.

Unbeknownst to the couple, the ox king, had had been asleep moments before, is now hiding outside in the living room watching the couple reconcile. He smiles.

 **I apologize for having such a short chapter! Please read and review!**


	3. Ch 3

**Hello Everyone! I hope everyone had a good** **weekend! I would also like to take the time to thank everyone for their reviews! Again, I did not think anyone would enjoy this fic. Thank you. Also, I have also written another story called "DBZ PRODUCTION PRESENTS!"please, if any of you have time, please check it out! I would like to see what ya'll think about it. Also,as you guys have already seen, I've finally have a title of this fic! Yay me! Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 3! :3**

 **DIZCAIMER: Urgh...really? Do I has to do this?**

"Gohan…Gohan! Go-han….Goh….haannn," Goku has been saying repeatedly every once in a while throughout the day. It has become his new favorite word, and it also became the infant's as well. Despite being in the automatic rocking machine, the infant turns his small head in the direction of his father's voice, smiling.

Two days ago, the infant had been given a name. Or rather, the infant had chosen his name. The couple and the baby's grandfather had tried to name the poor boy but to no avail. At every name mentioned it would end with a blood-curling wail from the baby. Eventually, at the sound of the late-grandfather's name, the boy cooed and laughed. Thus, the boy is named after Goku's grandfather, Gohan. At first, Goku felt a bit strange saying a name he had not said for a long time. But after saying the new baby's name for a while, he liked saying it.

Goku who has been doing some stretching, then starts doing some push-ups in front of the automatic rocking machine. "Gohan!" he says as he pushes upward. Gohan smiles. Goku then goes flat on the floor. The baby stops smiling.

"Gohan!" he says again cheerfully, Gohan's smile returns and his tail wags excitedly. "This is fun, isn't Gohan?" Goku says, while still holding up. The baby agrees by smiling.

Goku had not planned this. But this action has instantly became a game between him and Gohan. They played their little unplanned game for a while. Goku kept saying Gohan's name and in return, the baby laughs and giggles.

Outside in the yard, Chi-Chi who is putting up some laundry to dry, takes a peek through the window and finds her two men playing. She smiles.

Back inside, Goku stops doing push-ups and is now walking on his hands, "Look, Gohan! Look at what Daddy's doing!" The baby's eyes widen and his mouth is agape. No doubt is the tiny boy amazed.

Still walking on his hands, Goku heads towards the door. He wants to show he son how far he could walk on his hands. Gohan however, did not like the idea. He begins to cry.

Upon hearing the cry from his son, the young father does a forward flip and quickly crawls towards his son. "Gohan," Goku says, "Gohan, what's wrong?" As soon as his father returns to the infant's side, he stops crying. His smile returns.

Goku chuckles, "You thought I was leavin' ya, huh?" He takes a hold of the baby's tiny hand, "Don't worry, Gohan. I won't leave you." Goku then tries to move his hand away, but the baby held on to his finger.

"Whoa!" Goku is surprised, "You're pretty strong for a little guy." He examines the baby's tight grip, "You probably got that from me."

Goku begins to wonder what else the baby got from him. He gazes at his son's face and notices that his son has taken his face, but his face is a bit different. Goku's features soften on Gohan. His nose, is smaller and flater than his father's.

Goku is not the only one who is curious, Gohan begins to run his tiny hands over his father's. His small, fragile fingers trying to get in between each and every one of Goku's fingers. "You're a curious guy, aren't ya?" at that comment, the baby stops and stares at his father, then he goes back to playing.

Goku laughs. He knows that he and Gohan will get along just fine.

 **Yeah, I uh, apologize for such a short chapter! I try to make it longer but it seems that that's what this chapter wanted. Also, I hope you all don't laugh but can anyone tell me where I can do a line to separate my notes and story? I can't seem to find it on "Creat New Document" place... This is sad. I know. (T~T) anyways, please read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M ALIVE! Yeah, sorry for taking so long to update. I had to study to an exam. And guess what? It KILLED me! But thanks to black magic I have been resurrected and decided to finally update! Thank you all for being patient! And thank you guys for all those reviews! I really didn't think it would get any! Anyways. Here is chapter 4!**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Nope, I will never own!**

The next morning, Goku slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is rays of sunlight seeping through the window shutter and gleaming upon his infant's cradle. He smiles.

It still amazes him that there is a baby in the house and it is his baby. He turns on his bed and his finds that his wife already woken up. He turns back to the cradle. It seems like it was only yesterday when he was informed that he was going to be a father.

 _Goku is worried about Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi his equally energetic wife has been waking up early only to sprint to the bathroom to throw up. Not only that, but his poor wife also seemed to be very tired every day. The young husband wonders if his wife had fallen ill._

 _"_ _Chi-Chi…" Goku says quietly, "you're-you're not sick…are ya?" His wife now lays in bed, her face pale as the sheets. She shakes her head, "I hope not…" she says._

 _"_ _I'm gonna call father-in-law and ask him if he can take a good look at you," Goku says getting up._

 _"_ _No, Goku!" he wife calls from the bed, "I'm okay! I'll get better later…you'll see…"_

 _Goku places a hand on his wife's shoulder and gently pushes her back to bed. ChiChi, who was too weak to fight back and to oblige. ChiChi's unusual submission made Goku even more concerned. "Chi-Chi I'm worried about you…" he says, "I want you to be healthy as a horse…"_

 _Chi-Chi pouts her lips, "Yes, I know Goku…" There was a short pause, and then- "Okay, you can call Daddy…"_

 _Goku smiles and kisses his the back of his wife's hands._

 _When the Ox King arrived, he immediately suggested that Chi-Chi goes to see a doctor._

 _"_ _She hardly ever gets sick," The Ox King informs his son-in-law "So whatever's bug she's got must be pretty bad."_

 _Goku was asked to stay behind and hunt an animal for dinner. It was almost sunset when Goku arrives home. Carrying a huge dead fish over his shoulder, he rushes inside his home. "Chi-Chi!" he calls, "Chi-Chi! Are you back from the doctor?" he looks into their room, then in the kitchen, his wife is nowhere to be found._

 _Something caught the corner of his eyes from the kitchen window. He sees the silhouette of his wife sitting on a wood stump in front of the small pond of their house. Goku places the fish on the counter and quickly makes his way outside._

 _"_ _You're back!" he says excitedly, "so are you okay? What did the doctor say?" but upon seeing his wife's expression, his excited face quickly vanishes and turns into worry. "What's wrong?"_

 _Chi-Chi wipes a single tear off her face and smiles at her husband, "Oh, Goku…it's…nothing really. I'm okay."_

 _But Goku didn't think that was true. He has heard from Master Roshi that whenever a girl says it's nothing it is almost always something. He raises a brow in confusion, "But you're crying…" he states._

 _She gives his a teary smile, "That's because I'm happy." She suddenly give Goku a hug, "Goku…the…the doctor said…" more tears ran down her cheeks, "I'm pregnant!" she cries._

What does that taste like? _Goku was about to ask, but he held his tongue. He has learn throughout his years that whenever he hears a new word does not necessarily mean it is food. So he rephrases his question out loud. "What does that mean?" he asks._

 _At this, Chi-Chi looks up at Goku and says, "It means…that there is a little you growing in my tummy…" she looks down at her stomach and affectionately rubs it, "You're gonna be a daddy soon, Goku."_

 _Goku's eyes widen not in shock but because he was more confused than before, "A little me?" he repeats. "How did that happen?"_

 _Chi-chi shrugs, "I don't know…I probably ate something…but ….Goku…You and I and going to be Mommy and Daddy soon!" she finishes her last sentence excitedly._

 _Chi-Chi looks up at her husband expectedly, waiting for his excited reaction but instead the young husband was more confused than ever. His wife could only sigh, she should have known this would happen. Has Goku ever been around kids? "Don't worry Goku." She said, "You'll get it later…"_

Goku is now fully dressed in his favorite gi ad once again glances at the crib next to his bed, he smiles at the sleeping baby.

"You know for a little guy…you sure sleep a lot…" he says.

He starts to leave the room, but he pokes his head at the doorframe and says, "But I'll be back to play with you soon, Gohan!"

 **So I decided to write about how Goku found out ChiChi was pregnant. And to be honest...it was really hard to write. But all well at least I did it. Anyways, can anybody tell me how to do a line break for the story? I can't seem to do that anymore. PLease read and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking FOREVER to update...I...well...have no legit excuse to make up for it. I just simple lost track of the time. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I can't believe I've received so many reviews...especially from Mr(I'm assuming you are a guy)SSJ Mirai Gohan...a Beta reader! Crap, I mean, this is awesome. I normally get embarrassed when a beta reader reads my stuff especially with my crappy writing. Anyways, I would also take the time to thank all your reviews escpecially to my faithful Miss ChiChiken(I love you're name by the way), and the people who have followed and favorited it. Thank you. And without further ado, here is Chapter 4.**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z is owned by a wonderful man named Akira Toriyama. It is also owned by Funimation, Toei Animation and Fuji TV please support the official release.**

It took Goku quite a bit to realize what was going on. If he were a normal person (which he isn't) he would have figured it out days ago. It started on that dreadful day when something unimaginable happened: Chi-Chi forgot to give Goku his breakfast.

"Chi-Chi," Goku said while looking into the closet, "Where are you?" seeing that his wife isn't in the closest, he goes outside. Perhaps Chi-Chi is putting up clothes to dry.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku calls uncertainty.

Alas, his wife was not outside. He frowns. His wife isn't in their room, the kitchen or outside. He had already looked through Gohan's room, but the woman seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth.

Goku scratches his head, "Did she go shopping?" he wonders out loud. Yes, that could be it! Maybe they had run out of food, so Chi-Chi had to drive to the nearby market to buy some ingredients. Goku nods, satisfied with the conclusion he had come up with. If that is the case, Goku need not to worry. He will get his breakfast soon. Yet, he could not help but to feel a bit upset over the fact that his wife had forgotten to feed him. Of course, Goku is more than capable of feeding himself. He had done so as a child, but if his wife found out he had eaten something he had hunted there will be hell to pay. But more importantly, Goku actually likes eating his wife's home cooked meals.

As Goku walks back inside, his eyes widen in surprise as he watches Chi-Chi in the living room holding a wet Gohan wearing nothing but a towel. "Oooh, you're just so cute Gohan!" his mother coos and rubs her nose against Gohan's soft, round chubby face. Gohan laughs at the affection.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku said, "I was looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

Chi-chi stares at her husband, "I was in the bathroom giving Gohan a bath," Chi-Chi replies simply, "Why?"

As if on cue, Goku's stomach growls, he looks down and rubs it, "I was hungry…" he whines, "I haven't had any breakfast…"

Chi-Chi's eyes widen in shock, "Oh, I'm sorry Goku!" she starts for the kitchen, but realizing she was still holding Gohan she stops. "Uh, Goku!" Chi-Chi said, she hands the happy, clean infant to her husband, "C-Can you hold Gohan for a moment?"

Goku smiles and held out his arms, "Sure!" he said cheerfully. "Thanks!" Chi-Chi replies as she runs into the kitchen to prepare Goku's breakfast.

Goku smiles upon his three week old infant, who is now sucking on his fist, while staring curiously at his father like he was saying, _Hey, what are you doing here_?

"Good morning Gohan!" Goku said, "Had a good breakfast? A good bath?"

Of course, Gohan did not reply, but he continues to stare at his father, smiling. Goku's stomach growls again, "I haven't yet. But I will soon! And then we can play!" he said.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi calls from the kitchen, "Can you make sure Gohan stays warm and covered? I haven't dressed him up yet!"

Goku nods, "Yeah, sure!" he replies, he looks down at the naked baby and covers his body with the baby towel. He felt the baby's hand, "Whoa!" Goku said, "Gohan, your hands are cool now." He covers the infant's tiny hand with his own.

Suddenly, the infant begins to shiver. Goku can see tears beginning to form in Geyes. Before Gohan begins to cry, Goku, without thinking embraces his son.

"There now, no need to cry. Mommy's busy and she will be back soon to dress you up…" Goku's sentence fails as an idea begins to form in his mind. Why doesn't he dress Gohan up? After all Goku can dress himself up, so how difficult would to put clothes on Gohan?

Without notifying his wife, Goku heads straight towards Gohan's room.

He looks through the drawers and finds a blue onesie. "Here ya go!" Goku said cheerfully, he shows it to his son. "Now you won't be so cold!"

He places Gohan on the changing station and puts the onesie on. "There!" Goku said proudly, "Now you're all dressed!" With that, Goku and Gohan leave the room. Unbeknownst to Goku, he had completely forgotten about the diaper.

As soon as they returned to the living room, Chi-Chi had just came out of the kitchen to inform Goku that breakfast was ready. "Hey!" Chi-Chi said as soon as she lay eyes on Gohan, "You're all dressed up!"

She takes Gohan into her arms, "Ah, Gohan!" she cuddles her son.

Meanwhile as Goku stares at his wife and son, he begins to feel his stomach tighten. He sits on the table where he finds his breakfast already on the table ready to eat.

Once again, the infant is back into her doting mother's arms. Goku cannot comprehend his wife's fascination with their child, he has never seen her like this before. He watches her nozzle her cheeks against Gohan's who smiles and gives his mother a wet kiss. He begins to wonder if something had happened that made her so happy.

After he finished eating, Goku gathers up all the dirty dishes and places them on the sink. His eyes still staring curiously at his wife. "Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi stops cooing at her son, "Yes?" she replies.

"Did something happened?" he asks, "You're just so happy all the time." His eyes widen in alarm after realizing what he just said could be taken the wrong way by Chi-Chi, "Uh! Wh-What I – I mean to say is…"

But Chi-Chi didn't seem mad, she seems far from it. Like she understood what her husband meant to say, "It's Gohan." She tells him simply. "Gohan makes me happy."

Gohan?

Alright, so she answered his question, but her answer did not make any sense. This perplexes the father. Then again, many things make him happy that he is sure no one understands. Like food, hanging out in the forest, the smell of the great outdoors, training, his friends…actually, now that he's is thinking about it…almost everything in the world makes him happy. However, his wife simple answer of it being Gohan somehow perplexes him.

Yes, he understands that the child is something to be happy about. After all, he is their first kid.

"Why?" he asks. It wasn't because Goku is not excited about Gohan. Goku loves his son, but he wasn't as fascinated as his wife seems to be.

She stares at him, and then she turns to her infant again, "I guess it's just me then." She says.

"What?" Goku doesn't understand what she means. She lifts Gohan and stares at him, "It's because I'm his mom. That makes me happy." She turns to her husband, "Get it now?" she asks.

"No,"

No, far from it.

She frowns. _Maybe this feeling only happens to women…or moms…_ Chi-Chi thinks. "I don't know how else to explain it. But that's how I feel." She tells him. She stares at Goku…it was strange seeing this innocent, simple man asks so many questions today.

"How come I'm not feeling the same way?" he asks frowning.

ChiChi raises a delicate brow, no matter how much she spends time with her husband he never ceases to surprise her. She watches her husband examine his hands and then his entire body, perhaps thinking that there could be something physically wrong with him. This, is definitely strange for someone like Goku who never is self-conscious about his body.

"I don't know…" Chi-Chi admits, "Maybe it's different for men,"

"Different for men?" Goku repeats. That answer made sense-somewhat.

Gohan stares at his father in his mother's arms. His face looking blank and his body tensing.

"Hey," Goku said all of the sudden, "What's up with Gohan?" he points at the infant in Chi-Chi's arms, "He keeps making weird faces at me,"

Chi-Chi's eyes widen in shock, "Oh! Oh Great Kami!" she turns her head sharply at her husband, "G-Goku! Did you forget to put on the diaper?!"

"Wh-What?!" Goku's face pales. Oh…right…the diaper…

"Gohan pooped all over my arm!" Chi-Chi cries as she runs towards Gohan's room. Goku follows. "Ch-Chi-Chi! I'm sorry!" he yells.

As soon as they entered the room, Chi-Chi immediately takes him into the bathroom where she takes off Gohan's now dirty onesie and washes his bottom on the sink. "Goku," Chi-Chi calls, "Can you hand me his towel?"

Goku looks around for it, then his finds it on the changing station where he left it, "Here," he passes it to her, "Diaper, please!" she calls again from the bathroom. Goku quickly retrieves the diaper.

"Here!" Goku says yet again. He watches his wife change the baby's diaper. He notices how caring and attentive she is with their child. She smiles and nozzles her nose upon Gohan's tiny one. He also noticed the soft look she had in her eyes as she gazes back at the infant. The eccentric father could not help but to smile.

After Gohan was clean (again) and poop-free. Chi-Chi places her hands on her hips and smiles in triumph, "There," she said, "He's clean again, for now…"

"Hey Chi-Chi," Goku said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I get it now," he said. Chi-Chi gives him a sideways look, "Get what?"

"I get what you mean about Gohan making you happy…"Goku said. As ChiChi is patting Gohan on his back, his eyes start to slowly drop. There is no doubt that sleep is coming on the infant.

ChiChi raises an eyebrow but then she smiles and said, "Well I'm glad you've figured it out on your own,"

"Yeah," Goku said.

Noticing that the baby had fallen asleep, ChiChi gently places Gohan on his crib.

"Sleep well Gohan," the couple whisper and they gently close the door.

 **I'm not a parent. So I have no idea how exactly a mother or a father feels about their child. And I started thinking...well, it might be possible that Goku wouldn't understand how his wife feels about their firstborn. So I decided to dabble into it. Once again, putting myself into Goku's shoes and seeing the world in his eyes. Man, it is fun! But anyways, I hope I did a good job with this...though I kinda hate the way it turned out. Please, let me know what ya'll think. Ja ne~! :D**


End file.
